Normal
by Clara Oswald
Summary: "JJ não precisava de pena ou de remédios; ele precisava de um amigo." Amizade JJ/Emily.


**Basicamente, só uma exploração bem superficial dos pensamentos de JJ durante a terceira temporada e um pouco da amizade que se formou entre ele e Emily e como ela o ajudou. Título podre porque eu odeio títulos e sou péssima com eles. Here we go:  
**

* * *

JJ estava cansado. Cansado de sua mãe sempre triste por seu pobre filho autista, cansado de seu pai sempre escondido atrás de um jornal, cansado de Cook e sua irresponsabilidade, cansado de Freddie sempre precisando "de espaço". Cansado de Effy mexendo com a cabeça dos Três Mosqueteiros, cansado dos seus únicos amigos lhe tratando como se ele fosse retardado. Cansado de Dr. Felly, a pessoa que deveria estar lhe ajudando, apenas lhe enchendo de comprimidos inúteis.

JJ agora não considerava Freddie e Cook mais tão próximos quanto já foram um dia. Eles estavam muito ocupados brigando por Effy, e como o próprio Freddie disse, JJ está fora disso. Ele não conta. Sendo honesto consigo, ele na verdade sempre soube que não conta, que nunca contou: que sempre foi apenas o bobo do trio, o reserva, o empecilho entre a amizade épica recheada de brigas, amor e ódio de Cook e Freddie. O irmãozinho menor e engraçadinho que apenas os seguia por aí, observando os dois conseguindo as garotas e a atenção por onde passavam. Sempre sentado brincando com seu baralho, num canto do pequeno galpão no jardim dos McLair, enquanto os outros dois garotos dividiam um baseado e riam de alguma piada que ele não entendia ou não achava graça.

De certa forma tudo parecia girar em torno de Effy: Cook mantinha relações sexuais com Pandora por causa de Effy, Freddie e Cook brigavam por causa de Effy, Cook e Freddie amavam Effy. JJ também amava Effy. Ou pelo menos ele achava. Afinal os outros dois mosqueteiros a amavam também e toda a escola parecia venerá-la, portanto o _normal_ (normal, normal, normal. A palavra que tantas vezes havia sido escrita no grande mural em seu quarto, em letras cada vez maiores, como um constante lembrete do que ele deveria ser) seria amá-la também… certo?

A verdade é: JJ estava não apenas cansado, como também confuso e perdido no meio da novela que era a vida de seu grupo de amigos no momento. O que as pessoas não entendiam é que ele não precisava de pena ou de remédios; ele precisava de um terapeuta de verdade, ou de um _amigo _de verdade.

E isso era exatamente o que ele estava encontrando em Emily desde o seu encontro na clínica, apenas dois meses atrás. Emily era legal. Ela era doce, gentil, _se importava_, e nunca falou com ele como se ele fosse inferior apenas por causa de sua condição. Emily ajudava pelo simples desejo de fazer bem, de deixar as pessoas melhores. E ela definitivamente conseguia: Ela fazia JJ ser corajoso e pedir pelo que quer sem medo. Fazia JJ pensar "eu mereço".

Já que os dois tinham consultas semanais, havia se tornado um hábito um buscar ao outro (eles se revezavam) para irem à clínica juntos, e na volta eles iam ou ao parque, ou a alguma sorveteria próxima. Ironicamente, as conversas durante os percursos eram mais úteis do que as próprias sessões de terapia em si. E eles apenas conversavam por horas, até o sol se pôr. A intimidade crescia, e logo JJ se viu ouvindo Emily em vez de ser sempre o que falava sobre os problemas; ela lhe contava sobre suas dificuldades com Naomi, Katie e sua mãe, e JJ no começo se sentia desconfortável por não ter nada de relevante a acrescentar (em contraste com os bons conselhos e encorajamento que a garota sempre lhe dava quando os papéis estavam invertidos), até que ela apenas riu, se recostou mais contra o corpo dele e disse que só ouvir era o suficiente. Mas eles não falavam apenas sobre problemas; um dia ele descobriu que Emily era uma grande fã de ficção científica também, e a partir daí um novo hábito, o de trazer Emily para casa consigo para maratonas de filmes e seriados do gênero. Ele também descobriu que ela amava videogames, e desde então a dupla passou praticamente todos os finais de semana confinados no quarto do garoto, comendo pizza e apertando os botões dos controles ferozmente, tentando vencer os desafios que eles mesmos propunham. Porque, no fim das contas, era esse o poder de Emily: fazer JJ se sentir _normal_.

Agora que JJ parava para pensar, em oito semanas Emily conseguiu deixa-lo melhor do que Freddie, Cook e um terapeuta jamais conseguiram em oito anos, e ele sorria enquanto escrevia em uma das folhas de cartolina na sua parede, com uma caneta hidrográfica preta: _"Emily gosta de JJ"_.

* * *

**Notinha final: Tirei o gosto de Emily por sci-fi do blog dela no site oficial, já que ela menciona o filme Short Circuit. Eeee é isso aí.  
**


End file.
